The Champion Of Universe 2
by GoldenShqipe1
Summary: After Naruto defeated Kaguya a goddess came to him and befriended him he told him everything about universes gods and many things. Terrible summary i know just deal with it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Naruto vs Toppo and Goku

 **Hi guys like I said I will am doing a Naruto x Dragonball super crossover, Naruto being in universe two, he will be paired with heles and bla bla. BUT what I didn't say is that Naruto is from his planet, he defeated Kaguya, has all bijuu inside of him and when he defeated Kaguya, Kaguya killed everyone on the planet, so Heles came to him, and told him everything about gods universes and they kinda fell in love but they won't tell each other. So after Zen-oh called them for when u7 with u9 fought, she told Naruto to come with her and WALA he came. SO lets get STARTED oh and if any of you fuckers say that "wtf kind of pairing is Naruto x Heles, well Deal with it fuckers.**

Disclaimer : I own Nothing, exepct this story I guess.

Naruto was laying in the grass staring at the clouds and thinking about Heles, thinking of the God, and the God will appear (LOL) "oh, sup Heles-SAMA how you doin'?"Naruto said to the god. Heles frowned "Naruto, I thought I told you to not call me sama, we are friends, you should call me Heles or Heles-chan if you want" Heles said and winked. Naruto blushed a bit but quickly shrugged it of.

"So what do you need me for?"Asked Naruto. "Zen-oh sama, has told us that he is going to make a tournament where universes compete with each other,but before that there will be the universe with the lowest mortal ranking to fight each other."Explained Heles."so kinda like a warmup right?"Said Naruto."yea something like that."she said.

"So when do we go there?"Asked Naruto."we will wait for Soar to appear, he should be here in two minutes, if he isnt then we will be late" Said Heles. After two minutes passed Sour appear with his staff and said "Lets go you two couples"Joked Sour. Naruto looked away and blushed, while Heles remained the same, BUT if you saw close she was also blushing a bit.

When they appeared there were all the universes god of destruction and their angel expect u7 and u9. After like five minutes passed they came.U7 with the the 3 Z fighters (is Buu a Z?)."oi. Zen-chan how are you doing"Naruto looked to see where the voice came from and he was surprised to see a fighter from U7 flew to zen-oh. But when he got close the god of destruction of U7 punched him back to his seat and apologized for his fighters behavior.

*All fights are the same lets skip when Goku defeats the final of the dangerous trio and Toppo goes to fight him*

'This is interesting I think I should participate in this fight."Said Naruto (oh yea, Naruto got the Mangekyo idk how tho jk I know I wont tell you or youll start saying how did he kill him *HINT HINT*)"Heles-sama" Naruto said, Heles turned to him with a questioning look"Permission to enter the battle?"Asked Naruto with a smirk"Permission Granted"Heles replied.

Naruto flew to the where the fighters were "its boring to watch two amateurs fight each other, so I decided to get in this fight"Naruto said, Goku looked more pumped than before, and Toppo's eye twitched.

"No matter I will defeat you both,justice will be served"(guess who) "yea yea whatever you little amateur lets just begin"Naruto replied.

Fight Song: Courtesy call

Toppo jumped a few feets back and shouted **"Justice FLASH!"** Shouted Toppo, Goku flew to dodge them, while Naruto stayed, with his eyes open, when he opened them all of the attacks stopped and exploded (no he didn't use the mangekyo).

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"** Naruto shouted and a big dragon of water flew to Toppo, before Toppo could dodge the water dragon hit Toppo."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Naruto heard a shout and saw Goku with his hair Blue "when did you dye your hair blue, I thought you had it black"Naruto joked, Goku laughed a bit and got serious.

Goku rushed Naruto and threw a right hook but Naruto easily dodged it, and uppercuted Goku, Goku came down and hit the ground hard.. yea very Goku and Toppo got up "we should work together"Goku said."I don't like to work with bad guys"said Toppo" But I don't know any way to defeat him so working together it is then"Continued Toppo.

"Not bad for your fighter, eh? Heles"Said Arack"you've trained him well"."I haven't trained him. He is powerful on his own"Replied Heles to the ugly creature (seriously bro he's ugly asf)"stop talking and pay attention to the match, its very interesting" said the god of destruction of U1 his name was Iwne

Back to the match, Goku used his Kaio Ken x10 and readyed (sorry if spelled wrong) his Kamehameha wave , Toppo saw this and got ready to use **"Justice Crusher"** both released their techniques, but none of them saw that Naruto's eyes changed into different eyes (Itachi's Mangekyo) and muttered quietly **"Kamui"** and dissapeared right when the attacks combined and exploded. Many gods looked shocked , but Heles looked even more shocked that they killed him. Before she could say anything a voice came.

"I have to say, that was an impressive attack, and could've killed many people"a voice came" but im not many people"a vortex appeared behind Goku and appeared with Rasengan in both hands and the Rasengan's hit them on their back sending them way back. Before Naruto could continue his assault. The Grand Priest stepped in and said "Enough" Naruto stopped "If any of you continue one of you will surely die."

Naruto Kamui'ed to Heles, just to show off while Goku and Toppo flew to their Universe's.

 **So this is it the grand priest explaines the rules and bla bla next will be U7 training and Naruto practicing something for the Rasengan and Chidori so until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Jutsu

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Demon/summoner Talking"**

 **'Demon/summoner thinking'**

After Naruto kicked Toppo's and Goku's ass, every universe went home. When U2 went home Naruto immediately said to Heles that he is going home to train."Heles-chan, sorry I cant help you finding the fighters because I need to go home and train for the tournament" Said Naruto and did a flame shunshined to his house.

When Naruto arrived home he immediately went to the bedroom to find something cool to wear,while watching the weardrobe and saw what he could wear. To his surprise and to his confusion he saw Sasuke's clothes after he killed his brother,Naruto thought 'eh, why not' and wore those clothes 'Now I should go outside and practice and mix the Rasengan and Chidori (spiralling birds) and his father's hiraishin.

Naruto focused chakra into his right hand, while on the other hand he focused lightning chakra into his left hand. In Naruto's right hand appeared the Rasengan rotating, while in his other hand appeared the Chidori while making chirping bird sounds.

Naruto clapped his hands and both the Rasengan and Chidori mixed together and when Naruto opened his hands he saw the Rasengan covered with lightnings bolts. "heh. I should call this Chouginga Chidori (Super Galactic chirping birds)

Naruto saw a tree and decided to test the Chouginga Chidori, he ran straight for the tree and when I hit the tree it cut very sharply in half, Naruto's eyes widened at how much damage the jutsu did to the tree it was very powerful and could kill in an instant, but the problem was that Naruto couldn't kill in the tournament or he will be eliminated immediately.

'Alright!, now its time to train for the Hiraishin' thought Naruto and ran fast to get his dad's kunai inside of his house.

**Timeskip After Naruto learned the hiraishin, im just to lazy to explain it**

Naruto was walking through the streets when Sour suddenly teleported in front of him"Heles-sama, needs to see you"he said,Naruto just nodded dumbly and walked close to Sour,Sour teleported both of him to Heles, it took 20 minutes to arrive at the planet Heles was. When they arrived Naruto was sleeping and snoring while Sour's eyebrow twitched because he had fallen asleep

"WAKE UP NARUTOO"shouted Sour, "AHHHHHHH, WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOUT YOU STUPID IDIOT" Yelled Naruto for being waked up rudely"We have arrived you idiot"Said Sour and started to walk. While Naruto didn't notice that he was walking "OI, idiot wait for me!"Naruto yelled and started to run to catch up to Sour.

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived"Said Heles,both of them nodded, while Heles continued"Naruto I want you to meet the fighters for the tournament of Power"Said Heles, Naruto saw 9 people that were on Heles's Naruto analyzed them,Heles started to tell him who the fighters were.

"This Naruto, is Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku and Su Roas, these three are the beauty trio"Explained Heles "this is Zarbuto, Rabanra and Zirloin they can transform, so can the beauty trio."Continued Heles "These are Jimeze,Prum and Hermila"

"Hello Naruto nice to meet you"said the beauty trio. Naruto thought that it was creepy that all 3 of them said it at the same time "its nice to meet you Naruto-san" Said Zarbuto and all of the three bowed while Naruto nodded at them.

Jimeze Prum and Hermilla nodded at Naruto and Naruto nodded back "So guys to win the tournament we will have to work together and not go and rush everybody we think is weak"Naruto said.

 **The end alright I know its very very very VERYYYY short but I cant write a long chapter because I don't have the time and I am busy so like I said sorry for the chapter being short I also will try to update every day I also thank everyone that has favorited this story and has reviewed I have to say thank you to guest that said you can find beta readers at the fanfiction comminuty and I also have to thank 2 other guests that gave me the idea to make Naruto wear the Sasuke outfit after he killed Itachi, SO until tommorow guys bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning

Chapter 3: The beginning

 **Eiiii, hello guys Kyuubi278 here and im BACK with another chapter this chapter will be Naruto telling U2 to work together and protect each others back and to won't rush in battle. SO I again have to thank a guest for telling me Naruto should use the Hiraishin to protect the U2 fighters so they don't get erased. NOW Lets. START.**

"Hello" Talking

'that stupid son of bi***'Thinking

" **Heh Brat" Demons/summoners talking**

' **YOU IDIOT' Demons/summoners thinking**

" **Go there"** "NO YOU IDIOT" Naruto and Kurama talking.

**Timeskip**

 _**Flashback**_

Naruto was talking to the fighters of universe 2, he was telling them how to work together, while Naruto was telling them how to work together a voice inside of his mind decided to say something.

" **Naruto, you should mark them all, like your father did to that masked man when he attacked, that way you can save them if they are in trouble and can't beat an opponent"** explained Kurama 'that's actually not a bad idea fuzball."replied Naruto. " **Don't EVER call me that again"** Kurama yelled the ever part, Naruto actually laughed in his mind a bit, because his friend can be easily angered.

"Okay, guys I have a technique called the hiraishin, it lets me teleport anywhere I throw this kunai"explained Naruto and showed them a kunai,all of the fighters were listening very close "I also can mark people and teleport to them instantly, so I am going to mark you and when you are in trouble the mark will start to shake and immediately I will be there in an instant"Naruto continued.

"That is a very useful technique you have there Naruto-san"Zarbuto said and the other fighters nodded, Naruto nodded "it is very useful I can mark every food store and then go there in an instant" Naruto said, the fighters laughed at that laughing Heles and Sour came "I hope you introduced yourselfes because we are going to the tournament now" Said Heles."Don't worry Heles-chan we already introduced ourselves"Naruto said, Heles nodded "okay Sour teleport us there." Said Heles, Sour nodded and teleported them to the fighting arena.

When U2 arrived at the tournament they saw all the universes and their fighter except the universe that wasn't present was U7 and U1 U5 U8 and U12 haven't brought any fighters, Naruto's confusion got the better of him and he asked the priest.

"Umm, Great priest-sama may I ask why universe 1, universe 5, universe 8 and universe 12 haven't brought any fighters?"he asked the priest. The priest turned around to face Naruto and replied

"The reason why they haven't brought any fighters is because they are the strongest of the universes.I am very sure that those 10 fighters they would've brought would be to much of you to handle and Zen-Oh-sama told them that they couldn't participate on the tournament."Explained the great priest.

Naruto nodded and started to analyze the tournament, the only universe that worried him was Universe 11 which they're god of destruction was a clown.'Are you serious, a clown Is a god of destruction'Naruto thought **"Even if he is a clown, he is a god so don't make him mad or he will erase you"** Said Kurama 'aww I knew you cared'Naruto thought back to Kurama **"I don't I just don't want to die because of your stupidity, so don't make him mad you idiot"** Replied Kurama, Naruto sweatdropped and said 'wow, you got up in the wrong side of the bed' " **I don't sleep in the bed idiot"** 'Smartass' **"idiot"**

Naruto canceled his mind talk with Kurama and decided to pay attention to whatever the priest will say, that's the moment the last universe came U7 with their 10 fighters, Goku immediately saw Naruto and waved at him, Naruto smirked and waved back

"Hey guys, that's the one I told you that is super strong"Said Goku to his friends and Frieza "Tch, he is nothing compared to the prince of sayians"Replied Sas- I mean Vegeta (wow I almost wrote Sasuke there) "oh hohohoho, I want to test how powerful he is"Said Frieza

"don't be careless Frieza, if he is that strong to beat Goku and that other guy, than he is surely stronger than you"Said Piccolo "if we work together we might beat U2, plus that U11 seems strong so we better watch out for both of those universes"Said Gohan.

"Alright, since every universe has came I will again explain the rules to the fighters, Alright those that are knocked of the stage are eliminated if every fighter of the universe is knocked of the stage then that universe will be immediately erased, if someone is knocked of the stage and tries to attack the one that knocked him from the stage, he will also be immediately erased, there are also no killing or you are is no flying here. And the arena is very strong so you can fight till your last breathso your universe doesn't get erased."explained The Grand Priest to the fighters

"okay. Let the tournament BEGIN."The Grand Priest shouted the last priest and dissapeared from the arena "heh, this will be fun, come on guys lets find the unlucky universe to defeat"Naruto said and he along U2 went to find and defeat a universe (a cookie for the one that guesses who they will defeat).

 **Alright guys this is it I have to thank those that favorite and read this story so until next chapter goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A Universe Erased.

 **Heyyyyy how's it going guys im back with another chapter of The Champion of Universe 2 and im sorry for not updating like 3 or 4 days but I've been busy so without anymore talking im just going to start the chapter**

"Hello" Talking

'I AM SO DEAD' thinking

" **Hello HUMAN" Demon/summoner speaking**

' **Stupid humans"Demon/summoner speaking**

" **GO THERE"** 'Hell NAH' Naruto and Kyuubi Talking

**after the fight** Timeskip

 _**before this existed**_ Flashback

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Jutsus/techniques

"Well well, looks like we found our new enemies guys"a random voice said "he he he, I agree with you brother, I bet that they are so weak they cant even hurt a little fly" another voice said.

All of the U2 fighters were on high alert and all of them got into their stances, when the figures got out of the shadows it revealed 10 fighters of U9. (big surprise I know but I couldn't decide which universe should be erased first and I went cannon here)

"You guys shouldn't interfere I will defeat all of them myself" said Basil

He rushed and went to kick Naruto but Brianne quickly transformed into Ribrianne and block Basil's kick which was aimed for Naruto. "thanks, I guess" Said Naruto, Ribrianne nodded and both Ribrianne and Basil started to fight.

After the fighters of U9 saw that Ribrianne transformed all of them decided to get into the fight and try to defeat them.

Bergamo rushed at Naruto "You don't stand a chance, I saw your attacks when you fought Goku and the other guy with the weird mustache (lmao) and I can absorb all of them" Said Bergamo cockily, Naruto smirked and ran at Bergamo.

Naruto got close to Bergamo and did the handsigns for Boar, Ram, Snake, Horse and Dragon and muttered quietly **"Raiton : Jibashi"** (Lightning style: Earth Flash)

Lightning covered Naruto's hands and connected with Bergamo's body, Naruto knew that Bergamo would just absorb the attack, but he hoped that at least it could do a little bit of damage.

Bergamo laughed and got bigger "hahaha,I told you, you cant defeat me, its useless to attack me with techniques,I can absorb all of them"Said Bergamo,Naruto sighed and thought 'Looks like Taijutsu it is' (Taijutsu hand to hand combat)

Naruto got into the humming bird style that he learned from his father's scroll and ran to attack Bergamo, Before Bergamo could react and move to dodge the attack, Naruto's fist connected with his face and he went flying to a rock braking the rock.

Bergamo got angry and tried to attack Naruto,keyword TRIED, he saw a knife (kunai) coming at him he easily dodged it and smirked Naruto's way, Naruto smirked back and dissapeared in a yellow flash, and appeared behind him, Naruto kicked Bergamo's back and Bergamo almost fell of the the arena, but Naruto caught Bergamo by his foot.

"This is for you Bergamo, you are eliminated."Naruto said and let Bergamo fall and be eliminated.

When Naruto turned he saw only five out of ten fighters of U9 remained, they all got scared and ran away,the fighters of U2 wanted to follow them but Naruto's voice stopped them "Stop, wherever they go I got this feeling that some other universe will find them and eliminate them"Said Naruto, all of the fighters stopped and stayed there "So, what will we do now?"Asked Sanka Ku

"Well just like U9 came to attack us, im sure some other universe will come and attack, but if no one comes we will just make a move and attack some universe we find"Naruto replied

Truth to Naruto's word after 5 minutes, U9 got defeated by some guys from U11, all of the fighters got shocked and all of them were determined to not get eliminated because that will mean erasing,"Well that's what the weak deserve"Said Frieza "Oh come on Frieza, don't say that if we fose to one of the other universes we will be erased just like them"Said Goku"and that's why we cant make a stupid mistake and attack some universe that may be stronger than ours we will need to be careful here if we don't want to get erased"Said Tien "We also cannot afford to drop our guard, and be always alert because we don't know who could attack us anytime"Said Gohan.

Back to Universe 2, they had dropped their guards and some were talking with each, some were playing rock papper scissors, while Naruto was staying in a lotus position and was meditating and had his senses up to be on alert if any enemy came to tell the others.

That's when U2 heard an explosion "Let's go check that team"Said Naruto, all the fighters nodded and followed Naruto when they arrived there they saw Goku about to fight a girl "who is she dude? Your gf?"asked Naruto, "What NO no, of course not but she looks like an en-"before Goku could continue a fist connected with his face and was sent crashing to a big rock braking it.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter and I know I just did a cliffhanger here but, I wanted to do that, SO, im also watching the World Cup and I am dissapointed to say that Germany the champion lost, and im happy to say that Argentina did the impossible and came back winning the match against Nigeria, im also dissapointed on Poland srsly how can you lose bro? you have a great player Lewandovski is great, SOO again thank you for watc- I mean reading this hope you liked it and please review favorit and do anything else ya want. I ALSO WANT EITHER BELGIUM,BRAZIL OR FRANCE to win the WC**


	5. Chapter 5 : a Helping Universe

Chapter 5

 **Alright im back, and I got something to say, for this world cup I kinda HATE it, I mean okay Argentina and Portugal lost, but now even Espanaol? Come on and they lost to Russia no less, gee good job Spain you're great. Alright so my favorites ARE : France and Belgium those better not lose, alright lets start this now.**

"Hello guys" Talking

'1+1=11' Thinking

" **Hello Humans"** Demons / Summoners Speaking

' **Stupid Humans'** Demons/Summoners Thinking.

**Timeskip**

 _**Flashback**_

 _Last time_

 _That's when Universe 2 heard an explosion "Lets go check it out team" Said Naruto, all the fighters nodded and followed Naruto, there they saw Goku about to fight a girl "Who is she dude? Your gf?"Asked Naruto, "What NO, No of course not, but she looks like an en-"before Goku could continue a fist connected with his face and was sent crashing into a rock braking it._

NOW

After Goku was sent crashing through a rock, the enemy turned to the U2 fighters and started to attack them, she engaged Naruto first and tried to grab him and slam him down, but Naruto dodged that and sent an uppercut, she was sent flying through the air and crashed down, when the enemy figured out that she cant beat him, she immediately ran at another opponet,she attacked Rabanra, she was too fast for Rabanra to dodge the punch, and she punched his face.

When Rabanra got up, the girl again started to attack him, she went for a kick, but before the kick could hit it's target, Naruto ran and stepped in front of Rabanra, turned on the Mangekyo Sharingan and said quietly **"Susano'o"**

Naruto grabbed her foot and slammed her down into the ground hard, he threw her into a rock which the rock immediately broke, Naruto grabbed her by her foot and went to the edge of the arena, he wanted to do the same thing like he did with Bergamo to her, but an invisible punch hitted him, when he turned he saw The Legendary ASSasin Hit.

Before Naruto could attack Hit "Caulifla grab her and lets get out of here"Said Hit, "WHAT, but me and you could destroy tha-"Caulifla was shuted up by Hit's glare, and went to grab Kale, when they did get to Kale, they immediately left and went to their team.

"ALRIGHT, now im- wait where did she go?"Goku asked."Meh, I kicked her ass and was ready to eliminate her but her teammates came and rescued her."Replied Naruto."AWW man." I wanted to fight her she was very powerful."Said Goku.

"Another time dude, another time. You do know we need to fight right?"Said/asked Naruto "Yeea, I know that but another time ok?"Said Goku. "Sure, I don't see why not."Said Naruto.

Unknown to both of them a fighter was seeing them "I should tell Jiren this, they are both very strong and if they're universes become allies, the other universes might lose, we need to act"the figure said and dissapered.

"Jiren, the fighter known as Naruto and the fighter from U7 Goku are very strong, and they might become allies, we should defeat one universe, because if they become allies the-" "Don't worry Dyspo, we will take care of them later" Interrupted Jiren. 'this tournament may be fun' thought Jiren.

"SOO, umm, what should we do now?"asked Zarbuto, "Meh, you guys can do anything you want, I will just meditate."Answered Naruto. "Hey Naruto could you tell us how tou became so strong?" Asked Brianne. "Sure, I don't see why not, we got nothing better to do"Said Naruto.

"I am a ninja, a shinobi to be exact, and the place where I lived was called Konohagakure no Sato, it was the strongest hidden village in the planet, everyone there had chakra or spiritual energy."Said Naruto

**LETS JUST SKIP TO THE WAR**

"There was a guy, who's name was Obito, he declared the 4th great ninja war, he needed 9 very powerful beasts to unlock the Juubi, or to be exact the Ten-Tails."Naruto took a breath, everyone was listening"I had the mos-" "Universe 4 is erased"Said The Priest.

 **ALRIGHT GUYS I KNOW ITS VERY SHORT BUT UMM I HAD TO STOP HERE SOOOOO NEXT TIME I THINK I WILL ERASE A UNIVERSE JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT, IM ALSO THINKING AFTER I FINISH THIS I SHOULD MAKE A CROSSOVER BETWEEN GRAVITY FALLS AND NARUTO, GODDAMN IT HOW CAN YOU LOSE SPAIN DAMN ITTTTT! GO FRANCE GO BELGIUM YOU GUYS SHOULD WIN, HOW DID CROATIA EVEN WIN THIS, LUCKY COUNTRY**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Eiiiiiiii guys Im back with another chapter of The Champion of Universe 2, let me talk for the world cup: goddamn it japan you were winning 2-0 and lost 3-2 you just suck, alright lets just start the story**

"hello" Speech

'Stupid idiots' Thinking

" **I WILL KILL YOU" Kyuubi or summoners speaking**

' **Stupid humans' Kyuubi or summoners thinking**

**Timeskip**

 _**Flashback**_

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Jutsus or Ki attacks

Last time

" _There was a guy, who's name was Obito, he declared the 4_ _th_ _great war, he needed 9 very powerful beasts to unlock the Juubi, or in other words the Ten-Tails."Naruto took a breath, eveyone fighter of U2 was listening "I had the mos-" "Universe 4 is erased"Said The Grand Priest._

"Well guys, we don't have the time for stories here, we only have 35 minutes left and only 2 out of 9 universes are erased. We need to take action."Said Sanka Ru "she is right" agreed Su Roas "I think we should split up?"Prum said. All of the fighters looked at Naruto to hear what he has to say.

Naruto nodded at Prum's words "Prum is right, but you guys will go on three, Brianne Sanka Ru and Su Roas will go together"the trio nodded" Jimeze Prum Hermila you 3 will also go together."The other trio nodded"and you three that are left will also go together, and listen, if you are in a fight Don't go down without a fight okay, fight till you beat the enemy or till you fall from the stage."Naruto said and dissapeared.

"Well guys I wish you luck"Said Hermila as he and his two friends were walking other 6 nodded and they also walked away from where they were.

Naruto appeared behind a rock and saw two lizards talking with each other, suddenly one lizard turned into a gold and the other lizard looked amazed by the power its kin from a different universe had "This is the Golden form, Golden Frieza!"Said the gold lizard named Frieza. "Golden Frost?,that has a nice ring to it, TEACH ME IT"Said Frost. "ohohoho, you should've known that you cant trust Frieza-sama"Frieza said and Frost looked shock because he thought that they would be allies because of their race but NOOO that lizard had to do it "THIS IS FRIEZAAAA"Shouted Frieza and did a Spartan kick to Frost knocking him off the stage and he was eliminated. "YOU, HOW DARE YOU YOU MOTHERFU*****"Yelled Frost, and decided to do the finger beam but before he could fire it from his finger, he was erased by the Zen-oh's

"I thought I explained that if a fighter that is eliminated attacks a fighter that defeated him, he will be immediately erased but if I didn't?"The Grand Priest chuckled and continued "I told you now" he continued and dissapeared and appeared in the side of the Present Zen-oh. (NO no the priest is not evil I just wanted to do this)

"Hehehehe, now that was unexpected"Said a voice behind Frieza "oh? Are you the fighter that the monkey says he is super strong?"Asks Frieza "if the monkey is that one that can dye his hair yellow and blue than that must be me he was talking about"Answered Naruto "hehehe lets see how your power is compared to the great Golden Frieza-sama" Said Frieza and rushed at Naruto for a kick

Naruto easily dodged the kick but was surprised that the tail of the lizard had got both of his legs wrapped up and he couldn't move, Frieza pointed at Naruto "what a waste of time"Said Frieza and fired a finger beam. (oh yea frieza is in his golden form but I just cant type it it is just toooo long oke)

Naruto was sent crashing into a rock but it wasn't enough to break it (wow it didn't break it) but that was what Frieza wanted, Frieza Immediately continued and punched Naruto in the chest, and uppercuted hims sending him flying and crashing down. "OH my god everything hurts"Says Naruto.

But before he could say anything Frieza came straight at him but Naruto now knew that he will do the same stratergy and decided to start getting serious "Alright Frieza lets get serious"Said Naruto and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and mutters quietly " **Susano'o"** (just picture Madara's perfect susano'o but orange)

Frieza immediately sees that his opponent has done somehing new **"Crazy Finger Beam"** says Frieza quietly and he fired many finger beams at once at Naruto's defense, the Susano'o wasn't even damaged a bit from Frieza's attack "is that all you got you stupid lizard?"taunted Naruto.

Before Frieza could attack again, Naruto immediately appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach with his big susanoo's hand, Frieza was sent flying and crashed into many rocks and thankfuly the stopped his speed because if he was going faster he was going to be eliminated by the tournament, alas before Frieza could get up Naruto shunshined in top of him with his foot on his chest,he saw that Naruto didn't have his defense but both of his eyes were bleeding.

"This is the end Frie-"before Naruto could finish the speech Frieza's tail was on Naruto's leg and slammed him down into the ground hard. Frieza got mad that he was going to be defeated but smirked when an idea came up to his hand "TO HELL IF I GET ERASED I AT LEAST KILL SOMEONE"shouted Frieza and started **"GOLDEN DEATH BALL"** shouts Frieza an enormous sphere appears intop of Frieza and Frieza release it to go and kill Naruto.

The enormous sphere was going to kill Naruto if he didn't do anything, now everyone in the arena the stands and even the zen-oh looked to see what would Naruto do.

'please don't die Naruto-kun'thinks Heles. 'well atleast you were useful Frieza'thinks Beerus 'if that hits him then universe 2 will be nothing' thinks Champa 'whatever he would just die when he would've fought with Jiren' thought Belmod

'lets just hope this will work' Naruto thinks and focuses chakra into his right hand and then a sphere covered with lighting appears in his hand Naruto watchs it with his Mangekyo Sharingan and says **"Amaterasu"** and while it was covered with lighting now it was covered with black flames and the lighting was in the middle like a ring.

"ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS YOU MOTHERFU****" Shouts Naruto, and that's when everyone saw what was in Naruto's hands when the Golden Death Ball came very close he did his hands in a vertically position **"Chougina Amaterasu Chidori" (Super galactic shining thousand chirping birds)** (geeee what a long name this is) and to Frieza's shock and to Naruto's happiness the Chouginga cutted the Golden Death Ball into two and the Death ball immediately disappeared out of sight like it was never here.

And now before Frieza could say anything a fist connected with his face which knocked him out of the stage eliminating him immediately "tch you lost very fast" Said Beerus "He was just too strong for me"Answers Frieza.

When Naruto turned back he sent his eyes to Heles and she was smiling, but what shocked Naruto that Zarbuto had been beaten and eliminated but it was worth it because he and his team defeated 2 fighters of universe 6 one was fat and the other one was mechanical.

 **Alright this is the end hope you liked guys and this is probably my longest chapter yet and I don't even know why I have done it this long but I have to say im disappointed in japan it was winning 2-0 really 2 fu***** 0 but lost in the 3-2 wow nooby shit**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Time to attack

"Hello" Speech

'stupid idiot' thinking

" **humans"** Demon/summoner speaking

' **Humans' Demon/summoner thinking**

**Timeskip**

 _**Flashback**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Dragon ball super they are owned by their respective owner which are awesome at making this animes

 _Last time_

And now before Frieza could say anything a fist connected with his face which knocked him out of the stage eliminating him immediately "tch you lost very fast" Said Beerus "He was just too strong for me"Answers Frieza.

When Naruto turned back he sent his eyes to Heles and she was smiling, but what shocked Naruto that Zarbuto had been beaten and eliminated but it was worth it because he and his team defeated 2 fighters of universe 6 one was fat and the other one was mechanical.

 **NOW.**

Naruto was waiting for his universe to come and talk about all of them came Naruto immediately decided to talk.

"Alright, since everyone is here I have decided that we will not wait for the enemy to attack, this time we will attack now"Said Naruto "follow me" Naruto continued and started to walk. Everyone obeyed and followed Naruto.

All of them stopped when Naruto stopped and they were behind a giant rock which manage to hide them. "alright guys these 3 are universe 6 fighters. I think all of the three of them are sayians which mean they can transform and double their power which mean they get stronger get it?"Said/questioned Naruto and all of them nodded.

"Rabanra" "yes Naruto-san?" "Since Zarbuto got eliminated you will join Brianne, Sanka Ru, and Su Roas, while you Zirloin will join Jimeze, Hermila and Prum got it?"Naruto said and all five transformed and all seven cracked their knuckles and got ready to attack "Brianne you and your team will attack the male, Jimeze you and your team will attack the one that has her hair in a ponytail (she has her hair in a ponytail right?) and I will attack the other one, Good Luck"Naruto finished and immediately ran to attack Caulifla.

Naruto appeared right infront of Caulifla and send a punch but Caulifla managed to dodge the punch on instinct and jumped 2 meters back (im not gonna use feet where I am we use meters centi and others ok?) "phew that was close"Said Caulifla and went to kick Naruto in the chest but Naruto caught her foot and uppercuted her she went flying up and came crashing down.

"tch, time to get serious" Caulifla said and with a shout of **"HAAAAAA"** her hair became blonde and she had become stronger than she was before she transformed into a super sayian "I should really dye my hair if dye-ing your hair makes you stronger"Naruto said. When Naruto finished that sentence he was punched in the face sending him crashing into a rock (there are many rocks in the tournament lol)

"Well you hit hard for a lady huh?" Naruto said "that better be a compliment"Answered Caulifla "The best I can do" Naruto said (you can never guess where I got this).

Caulifla again went to punch Naruto but Naruto caught her fist but he got kicked in the chest and was sent back a bit. Naruto decided that he too should get serious and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan (yea he has the eternal one he got it umm… ?)

Naruto did the handsigns for Ram , Horse , Snake , Dragon , Rat , Ox and Tiger and said **"Katon: Karyuu Endan"** (Fire style: Dragon flame bullet). A geniune looking dragon made out of flame came out of Naruto's mouth and headed straight for Caulifla. Now Naruto knew the jutsu can turn someone into ash but he didn't put too much chakra into the jutsu to burn her alive.

Caulifla managed to dodge the dragon but some of her clothes were burned and she had a little bit of bruises here and there but other than those she was okay."HOT HOT HOT IT BURNS" Caulifla shouted.

"heh. You better dodge this or you lose"Naruto said and Caulifla got serious and waited for Naruto to do whatever he was going to. 1 minute passed and Naruto still hadn't done anything and that's when Caulifla dropped her guard "YOU ARE ANNOY-"before Caulifla can finish the sentence Naruto shunshined in front of her and punched her in the stomach which made Caulifla drop to one knee and then he grabbed her head and slammed her down.

"I think I told you to dodge the attack didn't i?"Naruto asked, Naruto grabbed her foot and threw her at a rock "alright lets finish this"Naruto said and got close to Caulifla and kicked her out of the arena which eliminated her "tch, you lost easily" said Champa "OW everything hurts"Said Caulifla "Don't worry Champa-sama, he was just too strong for her"Champa just gave a grunt and started to look at the fight.

When Naruto went to check on his team and see what were they doing he saw that 2 more people of his universe had gotten eliminated those were Su Roas and Zirloin. Naruto decided to help those that were fighting Kale because she had transformed into the one that had transformed earlier.

Naruto immediately threw a kunai right infront of Kale's face and appeared infront just barely missing her face and teleporting infront of her and he punched her which Kale couldn't dodge because it was too fast and he was too close for her.

Kale immediately got up and started to fire Ki Blast's at Naruto but Naruto simply got a kunai added fire chakra and started to cut the Ki Blast's in half (it's a chakra kunai like Asuma had it with wind chakra as it was blue I think? This is red because its fire get it? No whatever?).

When Naruto cutted his 7th Ki Blast Kale immediately teleported infront of him and kicked him which send him 7 meters away. "Tch that was a strong hit" Naruto said quietly and Kale immediately wanted to start attacking him again but she got a fist connected with her face by Jimeze and a kick Hermila which send her up into the air and Prum teleported up and punched her down which send her crashing.

"Alright you grab her and eliminate her, im going to help Brianne"Naruto said and disappeared from view, he appeared where Ribrianne was fighting with Cabba and he could see that she was losing. He wasn't pleased with what he saw. He saw a beaten Sanka Ru which was leaning in a rock, an unconcious Rabanra and lastly Ribrianne fighting Cabba but losing the immediately did the handseals of: Ram , Bird , Monkey , Ram and said **"Suiton: Mizudeppo"** (water style: Water Gun) and a bullet out of water at fast speed went straight for Cabba's arm and hit him (Note that Naruto did not kill Cabba with this he just injured this okay and if he cant use this on the real tournament than he can use it here because this is only a fiction don't get it personaly okay like Great Sayiaman54 and Misticgoku Ultrainstinct).

"AAAAAH" Cabba shouted and got in both of his knee holding his right arm "Alright Brianne eliminate him" Said Naruto Brianne nodded and went to finish Cabba "IF I AM GOING DOWN I WILL TAKE SOMEONE WITH ME"Said Cabba and he runned very fast that not even Naruto could follow (he doesn't have his EMS activated) and grabbed Rabanra.

When he got Rabanra he decided to jump of the arena himself because he knew he couldn't escape "NO REGRETSSSS!"he shouted and got eliminated along with Caulifla and Kale.

'Why the hell did I let him get Rabanra?'Naruto thought **"Because you are an idiot"** Kurama said from inside of his mind 'Glad to see that you are awake' "Brianne get Sanka Ru and follow me, we are going to meet with the others."Naruto said.

 **ALRIGHT, another chapter done and now I can watch England vs Sweden I also will tell you guys that I will not update in a while, If I can find some free time I will immediately update because some of my friends that lives outside of my country have came and they will stay for like 1-2 months so until then BYEE GUYS, oh also review or pm me and also type who do you guys think will win the World Cup have a nice day**

 **Peace, Good bye, Ja Ne, Diten e Mire. 4 goodbyes in different language but I don't know if Peace is considered a goodbye BUT GOODBYEEEE**


	8. important read

OK so i havent actually made a chpater since ... i dont really know and i am making this to tell you something.

i am currently doing this from my friends PC because mine is broken and it is currently being repaired, so until it is repaired. And just to know that it will take a while until it is repaired.

HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY PEOPLE


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, after many, many long years of waiting for my computer to be fixed, and you guys waiting for me to make another chapter. The new chapter has finally came. So hope you all enjoyed.**

"Hello" – Speech

'stupid idiots' – Thinking

" **Humans" –** Demons talking

' **Pathetic' –** Demons thinking

 _Flashback_

**Timeskip**

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

 _And now, before Frieza could say anything, a fist connected with his face which knocked him out of the stage, eliminating him immediately._

" _tch, you lost very fast" Said Beerus. "He was just too strong for me" Answered Frieza_

 _When Naruto turned back he sent his eyes to Heles and she was smiling at him, but what shocked Naruto was that Zarbuto had been beaten and eliminated, but it was worth it, seeing as he and his team defeated 2 fighters of universe 6, one was fat, and the other one was mechanical._

 **Now.**

Naruto was waiting for his universe to come and talk about something. When all of them came Naruto immediately started to talk.

"Alright I have decided that we will not wait any longer, we will attack some enemy fighters and hope that we could beat them."Naruto said to them "follow me" Naruto continued and started to walk. Everyone obeyed and followed Naruto.

Naruto stopped behind a rock and so did his team. "Guys look, these 3 are universe 6 fighters. All of them seem to be sayian, so be careful when attacking them because they can transform and they're power would be boosted."Naruto said and all of them nodded

"Rabanra" "Yes Naruto-san" "I will need you to join with Brianne, Sanka Ru and Su Roas."Said Naruto and Rabanra nodded his head "And Zirloin"Continued Naruto and got Zirloin's attention. "You will join Jimeze, Hermila and Prum, everyone understand?" Said/Asked Naruto. Everyone nodded in confirmation. 5 of them transformed and all 7 people cracked their knuckles prepared to fight.

"Brianne, you and your team will attack the male one, while Jimeze you and your team will attack the one girl in the ponytail. While I attack the other one."Naruto said and _Shunshined_ (Body flickered) in front of Caulifla while the others rushed at their targets.

Naruto appeared infront of Caulifla and sent a punch at her, but Caulifla acted on instinct and sidestepped to avoid the punch that could have shattered her jaw "Phew, that was very close"Said Caulifla and tried to kick Naruto in the chest but Naruto caught her foot and uppercuted her.

"Tch, time to get serious" Said Caulifla and with a shout of "HAAAA" her power boosted and her hair became blonde. "If dying your hair at impossible speed gives you a power boost, then I should start doing that."Taunted Naruto. Naruto got punched in the face and was sent crashing into a rock.

"Well, you hit hard for a lady, eh?"Asked Naruto, "That better be a compliment" Replied Caulifla, "I try my best" Answered Naruto.

Caulifla again went to punch Naruto, but Naruto caught her fist and punched her in the stomach taking all of the air inside of her lungs out. Naruto decided that he too should get serious and activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

 _Flashback_

 _Hours before the beginning of the tournament_

 _Naruto already has the Mangekyou Sharingan and he knows that if using the MS very often, he could damage his eye sight, So he went inside of his house and he went into his basement._

 _Inside there were 2 pairs of Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. 1 were the Mangekyou Sharingan of Obito and the others were the Mangekyou sharingan of Madara. Naruto got his Mangekyou Sharingan from Sasuke as a dying gift to seal away Kaguya and keep peace on the shinobi world_

" _Never thought I have to use these eyes"Naruto said, and got out a book of_ _Iryo Ninjutsu_ _(Medical Ninjutsu) on eye implanting._

 _With basics from the book and a very painful 2 hours of trying to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto finally managed to make his Mangkeyou Sharingan to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_

 _End Flashback_

Naruto did the handseals for : Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox and Tiger and said _"Katon: Karyuu Endan"_ (Fire Style: Dragon Flame) a genuine dragon came out of Naruto's mouth and went straight for Caulifla. Naruto , of course knew that this jutsu powereed enough, would burn the enemy into ashes, so he just lowered the chakra into the attack that could only give a few burns.

Before Caulifla could react and dodge the dragon, the dragon came at fast speed that Caulifla couldn't keep up with "HOT HOT HOT !" Said Caulifla but only some parts of her clothes were burn and she didn't have minor injuries.

"Heh, Girl you better dodge this" Naruto said "Tch, of cour-"before Caulifla could continue, Naruto had already _Shunshined_ and kicked her in the face and she hit the ground very hard.

Naruto grabbed her leg and threw her out of the arena and she got eliminated. When Naruto went to his friends and see what has happened 5 more of his teammates were eliminated and which meant that only he and Brianne were left.

Caulifla and Cabba were eliminated but Brianne was struggling to eliminate Kale. He worried for Brianne and immediately attacked Kale, he punched her in the face and she got sent a few feet back a bit, but she immediately recovered and attacked Naruto.

Naruto made the handseals of: Ram, Bird, Boar, Monkey, Ram and said _"Suiton: Mizudeppo"_ (Water style: Water gun)

Naruto did his hands in a gunlike and a bullet made out of water came out of his finger, it hit Kale in the arm and it injured her very badly "BRIANNE, FINISH HER OFF" Shouted Naruto, Brianne attacked Kale and sent her flying out of the arena.

"Ok Brianne, only me and you are left here. We have to be careful not to get eliminated or the universe will get erased"Said Naruto, Naruto sent a look at Heles and saw that she was worrying, so he sent her a reassuring smile and she relaxed a bit.

 **Ugh, feeling like poo right now, I know this was a short chapter also hope you enjoyed have a great night**

 **Good night**


	10. Read

**To those that are reading this, this isn't a chapter but merely a suggestion that you guys can make.**

 **So I've been thinking about this**

 **That I make a time traveling story where Naruto is sent back to the 2** **nd** **ninja war**

 **That I make a crossover between Naruto and Attack on titan where Naruto and Madara are sent to the world of AOT (Madara won't be bad he will work with Naruto to go back home…)**

 **Or**

 **That I make a crossover between Naruto and Teen Titans where Naruto has the Mangekyou Sharingan (which will be given to him by Sasuke duh)**

 **Vote which one should I do**

 **Thanks for reading .**

 **Yours truly Kyuubi278**

 **Now Known as GoldenShqipe1**


End file.
